I Spy
by CatStar
Summary: Just a little Koumi I put together outta a writer's block and boredness. There's nothin to summarize, cept that it's a KOUMI :D Please r/r!
1. "I Spy with my little eye..."

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm writing this Koumi right now, coz I'm sorta stuck in my recent Takari, and am really bored. So I decided to write a Koumi to pass my time. This takes place about 1 year after my Takari, "This I Promise You." Hikari, Daisuke, and Takeru are 14, Miyako is 15, Iori 12, Jyou 18, Koushiro and Mimi are 16, and the rest, 17. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, blah blah blah :) The only things I own are the things NOT from Digimon. Especially Shingina "Gina" Matataki, whom you can find more things about in my fic, "A Light of Goodness". It was my first fic, so it stinks. Anyway, she's 17, too. Okay, NOW enjoy! :D  
  
**Umm...hold...another A/N: ** OKAY, this is Important! Before u read, I would like to say that I got inspiration for this fic from the one and only,** Kyra!** ::applause:: Yes, I know, this fic is similar to one of hers, and I'm on a writer's block for "Journey into the Light" and well...THIS "light" came to me last night, and I couldn't hold it in! >.< It pulled me into another dimension! Okay...NOW enjoy! No...really, I'm serious....GO!! :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, Mimi-chan, you're turn," Shingina said, grinning.  
  
Mimi groaned. "Gina-chan, this is so babyish....do we really have to play I  
Spy?"  
  
It was a regular Thrusday at school. Nothing really special happened. It  
was basically the same. Same algebra, same Japanese history, same biology  
class and ew-I'm-don't-wanna-disect-a-frog day. School. Better known as a  
7-hour-prison.  
  
Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Miyako Inoue, Shingina Matataki, and  
their friends Nakuya and Kasumi were having a nice, intellectual,  
cheerful...boring....chat at lunch in the cafeteria of Odaiba High that day. Their  
conversation mostly consisted of, "Konnichiwa," "What's up?" "That's good,"  
"Ew! Sushi Surprise AGAIN???"  
  
So, everyone was mainly happy to play a little game of I Spy while they  
were at it. All of them, except Mimi, who thought it was the most immature thing  
she'd ever heard of.  
  
"Come on, Mimi-chan," pestered Sora. "You're the one that spied  
Shingina-chan's green limped broccoli, so it's your turn. Besides, we have  
nothing better to do."  
  
"No," Mimi said stubbornly. "We can...we can make fun of Jun  
Motomiya's wardrobe! Now doesn't that sound more interesting?"  
  
"Tachikawa-san...." warned Shingina. "If you don't do it....I'll....I'll....tell  
everyone that you like Yama-chan."  
  
"But I DON'T like Yamato-kun!" yelled Mimi, a little too loudly. A couple of  
kids at the next table looked at her, then turned back to smirk. _ I really don't..._she  
thought. _They don't know who I like._  
  
"Ooh...Yama-_chan_?" Kasumi teased. "You like him, Gina-chan!"  
  
"No I don't, Kasumi-chan," Shingina said, calmly. "He's too much like a  
brother to me."  
  
"That's too bad," sighed Nakuya. "He's such a bishounen."  
  
"Okay minna-san, enough boy-talk," Miyako piped up, annoyed.  
  
Everybody looked at her.  
  
Miyako flushed. "Well..._for now_....Anyway, come on, Mimi-chan, do it."  
  
Mimi sighed and looked around the cafeteria, waiting for an inspiration of  
color to come. Instead of an inspiration, all she got was a whole blur of kids  
throwing food at each other. A piece of the Sushi Surprise got stuck in the  
ceiling, and then landed on somebody's dumplings. _ This is ridiculous..._Mimi  
thought. _We could be discussing the new dress I got but noooo....Miyako-chan  
had to bring up this stupid game. _ She still sighed until she saw a flash of red  
reach her eyes.  
  
_Koushiro-kun...._  
  
Koushiro Izumi was sitting with Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, and a  
couple of their other friends. Unlike the others, Koushiro was typing furiously on  
his pineapple laptop computer, looking completely oblivious to the world around  
him. He had that cute, serious look on his face that Mimi absolutely adored.   
The determined look in his dark, dark eyes were a definite plus, too. The others  
never knew it, but Mimi has had a crush on Koushiro for a while. Not since the  
Digital World. She just thought he was a computer geek back then. But they  
both grew up, and Mimi noticed it.  
  
"Mimi-chan?" Sora asked. The others were looking expectantly at her.  
  
"Umm...okay," said Mimi, her eyes fixed on Koushiro's fine red hair. "I Spy  
with my little eye something.....red," she said, slightly dreamily.  
  
Instantly, the others looked around the cafeteria that fit Mimi's description.  
  
"That ketchup!"  
  
"No," Mimi shook her head.  
  
"That lunch tray!"  
  
"No."  
  
"That other lunch tray!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Satoshi-kun's shirt!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Naoko-chan's dress!"  
  
"No. And not only that, but someone remind me to tell her that the dress  
is a decade out of style."  
  
Everyone giggled.  
  
"Okay....That hair clip!"  
  
"No..."  
  
There were a few more guesses, until Miyako saw a glint in Mimi's eyes.   
It was like she was staring off into space, while everyone was throwing guesses  
at her. Miyako carefully followed her gaze to the table where Taichi, Yamato,  
and Koushiro were sitting. A grinned played on her face as she knew what the  
thing Mimi "spied" was. _After all,_ Miyako thought. _I'm not the Neo-Guardian of  
Love for nothing!  
_  
"It's- !" Sora started to shout, but Miyako poked her. Sora looked at her,  
and she nodded toward Mimi, then the boys. Sora's eyes widened. She then  
poked Shingina, who was sort of annoyed that she was poked, but then saw  
what Miyako and Sora were trying to tell her.   
  
"The length of her gaze looked approximately 15.5 feet away from her,"  
Miyako whispered. "And it's red, and Mimi-chan's staring at it...."  
  
"Gee, I wonder what it could be," Sora said, dryly.  
  
Shingina wasn't going waste on any subtleties. "Mimi-chan!" she sang  
out. "I know what it is!"  
  
Mimi sweat-dropped. "Nani?"  
  
"Koushiro-kun's hair," Shingina said, triumphantly.  
  
"The one_ you're _practically making goo-goo eyes at," supplied Miyako.   
She covered her mouth. "Oops....did I say that out loud?" she said innocently.  
  
"Gina-chan, hai you're correct. Miyako-chan....NANI-YO???   
Miyako-chan no baka ami!!!" Mimi practically screamed.  
  
She blinked. All of the chairs were scooted away from her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she said, "Okay, you guys, it's safe. You can come  
back now."  
  
The chairs slightly scooted back.  
  
"Well," said Kasumi, clearing her throat. "I guess that means that you do  
like Koushiro-kun, huh Mimi-chan?"  
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
Kasumi blocked her face with a lunch tray.  
  
"Mimi-chan...." Nakuya said, a glint in her light blue eyes, "you're not  
exactly being subtle about it."  
  
Mimi sank down in her chair. Kasumi reluctantly put the lunch tray down.  
  
"And if you do like him....Blowing up at us isn't exactly going to help,"  
added Shingina, Guardian of Mercy.  
  
Shingina Matataki is not a real chosen child, but was part of a minor  
prophesy that was said to be the "light of goodness" that re-bonded the  
Digidestined when their Friendship (also known as Yamato) was spiritually  
separated from them. She had inherited the Crest of Mercy, but was linked with  
the other crests and got destroyed when they did.  
  
Mimi sank lower in her seat. "Hai...I know..."  
  
"So..." said Sora, her auburn eyes shining. "Is it true? Do you have a  
crush on Koushiro-kun?"  
  
"Um..." Mimi said, flushing. "Um..H-Hai?"  
  
Suddenly, everyone started talking at once.  
  
"See? I knew it!"  
  
"My calculations were right!"  
  
"How long have you liked him?"  
  
"Do you think he likes you?"  
  
"He _is_ pretty cute."  
  
"Don't even think about it; he's Mimi-chan's!"  
  
"Minna-SAN!" Mimi exclaimed. "Please...I don't want the Tokyo  
Broadcasting Company to know. I swear, my friends in America could probably  
hear all you loud-mouths."   
  
"Gomen," the chorused.  
  
Mimi took a deep breath. "Look, sore wa himitsu desu. Got that? I  
repeat. _ This is a secret._ Do NOT tell anybody! If you do I'll....I'll....do something  
that will really humiliate you all," she stumbled. But the others didn't doubt her.   
Mimi is one of the highest gossips in school; everybody could learn false gossip  
in seconds with Mimi around. But now, Mimi would be the gossip_ee.  
_  
"Don't worry, Mimi-chan," Sora said, smiling. "We won't tell anybody.   
Right?" She looked at everyone. They nodded.  
  
"Right!" Shingina said. "We'd never do that. We'll help you instead!"  
  
Mimi gulped. "Help me?"  
  
"Of course!" Nakuya put her arm around Mimi. "We will help you get  
Koushiro-kun to ask you out if it's the last thing we do!"  
  
The others nodded enthusiastically, and began plotting until lunch was  
over.  
  
_Mimi no baka...._Mimi thought._ What in the Digiworld have you gotten  
yourself into?  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do ya think for sumthin that was put together on spur-of-the-moment? Please review if you want another part!  



	2. Koushiro's POV

  
  
_The stars in her eyes  
The warmth of her smile  
She is the one  
That makes my living worth while  
  
Her face and her beauty  
Her grace; tranquility  
But I'm just a friend  
She does not notice me_  
  
Koushiro sighed as he leaned back against the bench. School was out,  
and he was bored. He didn't really feel like going home. Instead, he wanted to  
go to the park, and think. And that is where he was. At the park, and thinking  
about one thing.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
At lunch that day, he had started writing a poem about her on his laptop.   
She was on his mind 24/7, so he decided to write a poem about her. It was  
better than to sit and brood, doing nothing.   
  
"Hmm...what else should I write?" Koushiro mused. Then, inspiration  
came to him, as he typed:  
  
_She sings with such sweetness  
Yes, it's true  
Only Heaven knows  
Since my reality never shows..._  
  
"'Mimi Tachikawa, I love you'," Taichi and Yamato recited from the back of  
him.  
  
Koushiro jumped up from the bench like a Mexican Jumping Bean and  
quickly shut his laptop. He didn't even exit out of the Word Processor.   
"Taichi-kun...Y-Yamato-kun....what are you doing here?" he asked, nervously.   
His face was beet red.  
  
"Well, you know, Yamato-kun and I decided to walk over to Sora-chan's,"  
Taichi said casually. "You know, her being my girlfriend and all."  
  
"And her, being one of my close friends," added Yamato. "And  
Shingina-chan's going to be there, and you know she's like a sister to me."  
  
"Right," Taichi said, nodding. "And, as you know, Sora lives near this  
park, so we decided to cut through it, only to find you, Koushiro-kun."  
  
"Writing some kind of sappy love poem to Mimi-chan," Yamato ended.   
"So Izumi-san, you like her?"  
  
"Like who?" Koushiro said, his face still a crimson red. "I don't know what  
you're talking about..."   
  
"Koushiro-kun, if you're trying to play dumb, you're not very good at it,"  
Taichi said. "You're too smart to be dumb."   
  
"Come on, let us see the poem," Yamato said, reaching out for his laptop.   
Koushiro reluctantly handed it to him, his hands sweating. _Koushiro no  
baka..._he thought. _ You should have went home instead of the park to write the  
stupid poem...They're probably going to laugh at me now...  
_  
But to Koushiro's surprise, Taichi and Yamato weren't laughing or  
smirking at all. Their faces were serious and intense as they read Koushiro's  
poem.   
  
"That was very nice, Koushiro-kun," Yamato said, after he was done. He  
smiled at him. "Great job."  
  
"Yeah, you must really like Mimi," Taichi commented.  
  
Koushiro smiled, as he saved the program and turned off his computer.   
"Hai, I do..." Koushiro never really liked Mimi when they first went to the Digital  
World, just as Mimi never liked him. Koushiro was always working, and Mimi's  
stubbornness was annoying to him. In fact, he thought she was a total and  
complete air-head. Back then, he absolutely had no clue how Mimi could have  
inherited the Crest of Purity. But later, he realized she was pure in heart and in  
spirit. She always tries to find the best in everybody.  
  
The three boys started walking in silence to Sora's apartment. _Mimi's so  
kind and loving...not to mention popular and beautiful..._Koushiro thought, as he  
surveyed the trees and flowers in the park. _There's no way she could ever like  
me...right?  
_  
"You're losing hope, Koushiro-kun," Yamato suddenly said, as if reading  
his thoughts. "If you like Mimi-chan, I say go for it."  
  
"But.....how?" Koushiro asked, helplessly. "There's no way she can like  
me."  
  
"I didn't think there was any way Sora-ko could like me," Taichi said. "But  
she did, and I asked her out, and that was that."  
  
"Um...actually, as I remembered it..." Yamato said, grinning. "_She _asked  
_you_ out. To the movies. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah..." Koushiro said, also grinning. "When you tried to ask her out, it  
was during her tennis lesson, and a couple of tennis balls from the machine hit  
you in the face."  
  
"I remember that!" Yamato, said, laughing. The boys climbed the stairs of  
Sora's apartment building. "Taichi broke his- "  
  
"Okay, enough about me," Taichi cut off, annoyed. "We're here to help  
Koushiro-kun ask out Mi- "  
  
"SHHHHHH!" Koushiro hissed. He saw that Sora and Shingina were  
walking down the hall toward them.  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna," Sora greeted them. She gave Taichi a peck on the  
cheek.  
  
"What's up?" Shingina asked, as Sora let them in. They went to Sora's  
bedroom, and she plopped down on the bed.   
  
"Nothing much," Yamato said. "I just need some of your assistance in  
writing this new song, Gina-chan."  
  
"Sure." Shingina shrugged, and they went to work.  
  
"Sora-ko, is Mimi-chan coming?" Taichi inquired.  
  
Koushiro nudged him in the gut, a little harder than he expected.  
  
"Ow- !" Taichi started to say of pain, but then Sora and Shingina looked  
up and gave him a weird look. "Oh..umm...ohh, I've been workin' on the  
raaailroad...." he started whistling.  
  
The others looked at him like he was nuts. Yamato was trying very hard  
to hide a smirk. Koushiro's face was turning blue from hiding laughter. _I didn't  
think it was _that_ hard....  
_  
_What was he doing, trying to kill me? _Taichi thought. _My liver and my  
spleen are probably joined together in a Jogress Evolution by now!  
_  
Sora blinked. "Tai-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
**"Nanigoto desu ka?"   
  
"Um...Hai..." Taichi said, flushing.  
  
"And...iie, Mimi-chan isn't coming over today," Shingina added, eyeing  
Taichi. "She went out shopping right after school."  
  
_Typical Mimi-chan....._Koushiro thought. He was disappointed. He was  
looking forward to seeing her, since they didn't have many classes together at  
school.  
  
"Okay, Yama-chan," Shingina started, looking at his music. "I think you  
should make this note a half and step higher, and _this_ note an F-sharp instead of  
an F-natural..." Shingina erased the notes and started making corrections. "And  
you're lyrics are a little bit awkward...so here, let me fix it..." she said, with her  
tongue sticking out between her lips, deep in concentration."  
  
Sora smiled. "You are great in music, Gina-chan. You could go far if you  
keep it up."  
  
Shingina looked up from the paper, and smiled back. "Arigatou,  
Sora-chan. But my horses are more important to me." Ever since Shingina got  
back from the Digital World, she had been taking horse-back riding lessons, in  
the memory of her horse-like Digimon, Kokamon.  
  
After a couple more minutes, Shingina finally said, "All right, I'm done."  
  
"Can we hear what you wrote, Gina-chan?" Koushiro asked, interested.  
  
"Sure," she said. Yamato was looking over her lyrics she just put in, and  
the coughed. He was trying to hide laughter.  
  
Shingina raised an eyebrow. "Yama-chan?" He was still coughing  
uncontrollably. "Is there something..._amusing _about my lyrics?"  
  
Sora grabbed the pad of paper out of Yamato's hands, and read them  
over. "They're fine, Gina-chan. I have no idea why the idiot is laughing."   
Yamato was practically rolling with laughter. Taichi finally got up and slapped  
Yamato on the back.  
  
"OUCH! Shimatta, Yagami-san, that hurt!" Yamato winced.  
  
"Well,_ somebody_ had to stop you," Taichi said, crossing his arms.  
  
Shingina looked hurt. "Yamato, if you don't like my lyrics, just say  
so....."  
  
"Iie, no, Gina-chan, they're great," Yamato said. Then he coughed again,  
and cleared his throat. "The others," He eyed Koushiro, "will like it. Show 'em  
what you've got!"  
  
Shingina smiled, and cleared her throat. Then, she started to sing the  
song she helped composed for Yamato's band.  
  
" 'Tell me baby.....ohhh....Tell me, tell me....Am I invisible? Am I in  
disguise? Why in the world can't she nooootice me?'"  
  
Sora and Taichi liked the beat. Yamato noticed that he did like the note  
adjustment. Koushiro just listened intently, feeling the similarities to the song.  
  
Clap. " 'Oh yeaaah'," Shingina sang, ready to go into the chorus. "'Can't  
help it, 'cause of the stars in her eyes, aaand the warmth of her smiiile....'"   
  
Taichi then started looking at Koushiro with wide eyes. Then he stared to  
press his lips together, trying very hard not to laugh. There was an amused glint  
in Yamato's eyes as he looked at Koushiro, who just stared off at Shingina.  
  
Clap. " 'It's like she is the one that makes my liiiiving worth while'," she  
sang.  
  
Koushiro then started coughing uncontrollably. That set off Taichi and  
Yamato. Taichi, who was on the bed, started rolling off it, clutching his stomach.   
Tears of laughter started going down Yamato's face. Sora looked as puzzled as  
ever. Shingina, who had just stopped singing, was glaring darts at the boys.  
  
"Gomen nasai," gasped Taichi. "But...um...We better go."  
  
"Hai, hai," Yamato squeaked, getting up. He and Taichi pulled up a very  
sick-looking Koushiro.   
  
"Ja ne, Sora," Taichi said, finally gaining control of himself. He gave  
her a short kiss and gave her a look that said, "I'll tell you later".  
  
Sora nodded, and kissed him back. Shingina still looked like she was  
about to kill the guys.  
  
"Ja ne, minna-san," Yamato said, giving Shingina a little smile. She put  
her hands on her hips, and glared at him. He flushed, and took his music. Then  
he and Taichi pulled a coughing Koushiro out of their apartment. Sora closed  
the door behind them.  
  
"Now, what the hell was _that_ about?" Shingina demanded, flipping her  
black hair behind her shoulder. Her dark eyes were flashing. "No offense,  
Sora, but Taichi-kun was acting like a lunatic. And so was Yamato-san,  
and Koushiro-kun. If they keep this up, I would hate to be the one to tell  
Mimi that her crush ended up in the Mental Institution."  
  
Sora shook her head. "Boys...they are so hard to figure out. But I believe  
that Taichi-ko will tell me what's up with him and the guys. It was in his eyes; I  
could feel it."  
  
"Well, be sure to tell me when you find out, okay, Sora-chan?" Shingina  
said, shaking her head. "I really want to know what's up with them."  
  
*********************************  
"Can you _believe_ that??" Taichi said, laughing. He and the others ran  
down the steps of the apartment building, as fast as they could. As soon as they  
were outside, they calmed down.  
  
"Well, Shingina-chan always had high empathy," Yamato replied,  
grinning.  
  
"A little_ too_ high if you asked me," Koushiro muttered. "I'm just glad  
Mimi-chan wasn't there. We all made fools of ourselves. She would've thought I  
was nuts. And the odds of Gina-chan having the exact same words to my poem  
are a million to one."  
  
"Never under estimate her. Gina's really mad right now, but I can  
handle her," Yamato said, as they walked down the street. "I'll apologize later.   
She's never liked it when she gets interrupted while performing."  
  
"Well, first thing's first," Taichi said. "How do we get you and  
Tachikawa-san together?"  
  
Koushiro gulped. "Nani? You're going to help me?"  
  
"Sure!" Yamato said, grinning. "You're going to need all the help you can  
get."  
  
_Koushiro no baka...._he thought to himself. _ What in the Digiworld have you  
gotten yourself into?_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Translations:  
**Is everything all right?  
  
You probably know the rest of them ^.^  
  
Okay, that was....odd...Please review! Flames are welcome ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
